Promise
by good air
Summary: Siulet seorang wanita bergaun putih nampak menjadi objek pandang seorang pemuda. Nampak jelas dari raut wajah sang pemuda akan keterpesonaannya pada sang gadis. Hanya satu gadis yang mampu membuat seorang Naruto terpanah. Gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata… # Didedikasikan untuk HTNH/NHTD* NaruHina ?Hina ?Naru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Orang kejam yang membuat Naruto belum memberikan kepastian pada Hinata *lirik Masashi Kishimoto* *digetok*

Didedikasikan untuk hari HTNH/ NHTD

Summary :

Siulet seorang wanita bergaun putih nampak menjadi objek pandang seorang pemuda. Nampak jelas dari raut wajah sang pemuda akan keterpesonaannya pada sang gadis.

Hanya satu gadis yang mampu membuat seorang Naruto terpanah. Gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata…

Naruto POV

Hari yang cerah…

Kukembangkan senyum andalanku. Hari ini bukan hanya sekedar cerah, tapi hari ini merupakan hari terpenting dalam hidup wanita yang paling ku sayang selain ibuku, Hyuuga Hinata. Ini merupakan hari pernikahannya.

Kurapikan lagi tuxedo hitam yang sedang kukenakan, tak lupa kusematkan bunga melati palsu di dada kananku, sesuai permintaan Hinata. Rasanya seperti kemarin ketika kami masih kanak-kanak…

Flash Back

"Hueee…." isakan si anak perempuan membuatku panik. Dengan terburu-buru, aku langsung mengembalikan bunga melati yang ku rebut dari Hinata. Namun sepertinya itu tidak cukup untuk meredakan tangisnya.

"Kenapa sih? Aku sudah mengembalikan bunganya kan? Berhenti menangis!" gara-gara panik tanpa sadar aku malah membentaknya. Membuat dia memperkeras volume tangisnya.

"Ke- kenapa –hiks- Nalu-kun malah? –hiks- Be- berarti yang meleka –hiks- katakan benar…" ujar Hinata disela-sela tangisnya.

Kali ini aku tak habis pikir, apa sih yang diinginkan anak-anak perempuan itu? Kenapa mereka terus mengganggu Hinata? Bahkan bunga melati palsu -pemberian ibu guru TK mereka- mereka buat jadi bahan untuk mengerjai Hinata.

"Memang apa yang mereka katakan padamu?"

"Me- mereka bilang kalau bunga melati itu ru- rusak, aku gak bakal disukai cowok. Na-nanti aku gak bakal bisa jadi pengantin…"

"Aku yakin kau pasti akan menjadi pengantin! Kalau tidak ada yang mau, aku mau kok jadi pengantinmu." Argh! Wajahku terbakar. Kenapa aku harus langsung blak-blakkan seperti ini!

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu…" diraihnya bunga palsu itu. "Ambillah. Saat nanti aku jadi pengantin kau halus memakainya. Kalau Nalu, aku yakin bisa menjaga bunga itu." Jika dengan melakukan hal memalukan seperti tadi bisa menghasilkan senyum semenawan ini, mungkin…. Aku tak keberatan menjadi konyol.

End Flash Back

Hump…

Aku selalu merasa geli kalau mengingat kejadian itu. Kata orang, senyumanku itu secerah mentari. Tapi hanya satu senyuman yang dapat menerangi hidupku. Berlebihan? Mungkin. Tapi senyuman itulah yang membuatku menjadi seperti sekarang. Mampu melupakan masa lalu pahit ditinggal orang tua dan menjadi pemuda tegar seperti sekarang.

"Naruto! Cepatlah, kau harus masuk sekarang bukan bukan?" seru Sakura kesal. Sembari melemparkan senyuman minta maaf, aku bergegas memasuki gereja.

Inilah saat yang palling kutunggu-tunggu, masuknya sang mempelai wanita. Fokusku menajam. Membuat segala hal disekitar objekku mengabur. Salahkan saja objek itu, objek bernama Hinata.

Kulitnya yang putih bersih, rambut hitamnya, dipadukan dengan gaun putih yang indah. Benar-benar sempurna. Tak bosan ku pandangi tiap detail dirinya, hanya untuk semakin menyadari rasa cintaku semakin besar.

Perlahan tapi pasti, dia menuju ke arahku. Menaiki altar, berdiri disampingku.

Senyumanku semakin lebar, meski ku tau bahwa luka hatiku semakin besar pula. Aku puas seperti ini, berdiri disampingnya saat dia akan mengucapkan janji suci. Meskipun…

"Aku bersedia."

Kata itu tak ditunjukan padaku.

End Naruto POV

OMAKE

Hari mulai beranjak, malam semakin larut. Satu per satu tamu mulai pulang, ingin memberi privasi bagi pengantin baru. Begitupula dengan pemuda blonde kita.

"Aku duluan ya… 'Dia' pasti sudah tiba di rumah." kata Naruto sambil menjabat tangan sepasang sejoli itu. Dikulumnya senyuman, berharap tak akan ada yang sadar rasa sesak sedang melandanya.

Mereka kompak mengangguk. "Naruto, terima kasih sudah mau menjadi pendamping pria dan juga…" senyuman itu kembali muncul. "Untuk terus menjaga bunga melati itu." Meski sakit, ia tahu kalau ia telah berhasi menjaga senyuman itu.

"Naruto…"

Siulet seseorang nampak berdiri di depan Naruto, terus memandangi sang pemuda yang terlihat hancur.

Bruk…

Tepat waktu. Orang itu berhasil menangkap tubuh sang pemuda, terduduk, mendekapnya lembut. Diam, hanya itu yang mereka lakukan. Sampai…

"Ku mohon, malam ini biarkan aku seperti ini. Aku berjanji setelah ini…" mata shapphire itu nampak memelas. "Aku akan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya, tubuh dan jiwa."

Isak tangis mulai mengalun. Tanpa Naruto sadari, sebuah seringai penuh kemenangan menghiasi wajah orang itu.

_Sayang…_

_Meski raga dan jiwa ini harus ku jual_

_Kan ku berikan hanya untuk menjaga senyumanmu_

TAMAT

Hueee….

Ide gila ini muncul begitu saja, mengalir bagai tsunami, berguncang bagai gempa, memanas bagai lava…. *digeplak, sok puitis*

Bagaimana? Kurang angst? Gak jelas? Give your comment please 0_0 V


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : all of Hinata POV

Wedding dress…

Gaun putih yang indah ini merupakan simbol kebahagiaan, kebahagiaan karena gaun inilah yang menjadi saksi bisu bertemunya dua insan.

Tapi sayangnya ini tak berlaku untukku.

Kenapa? Apa karena gaun ini kurang indah? Pestaku terlalu kecil? Ataukah aku tidak mencintai calon suamiku?

Sayangnya, semua tebakanmu salah. Di mataku, gaun ini sangat indah. Pestaku dipenuhi teman dan keluarga yang bahagia. Dan aku… sangat mencintai suamiku. Lalu apa yang salah?

Karena untuk mendapatkan semua ini, aku harus mengorbankan dia. Namikaze Naruto. Teman kecil, sahabat, dan juga… kakakku.

Apa kalian bingung? Kenapa Naruto dan aku berbeda marga bila kami bersaudara? Itu terjadi karena kami merupakan saudara tiri. Ibuku menikah dengan ayah Naruto setelah meninggalnya ayahku.

Klise, mungkin kau akan berkata begitu setelah tau bahwa aku menolak perasaan Naruto padaku karena tau bahwa cinta sedang tumbuh diantara orang tua kami. Mungkin klise, tapi itulah kenyataan yang harus kami hadapi.

Lalu takdir membawaku pada Inuzuka Kiba. Pria tampan yang telah memikat hatiku. Akibatnya, aku harus menabur garam diatas luka hati Naruto. Karena Kiba yang merupakan sahabat Naruto memintanya untuk menjadi pendamping pria.

Cinta memang gila. Mungkin itu ungkapan yang tepat untuk cinta Naruto untukku. Aku telah banyak menoreh luka padanya, tapi dia malah menolongku. Bukan hanya sekedar menolong, tapi dia telah menjual dirinya untuk kebahagiaanku.

Untuk uang? Tepat sekali. Klise bukan? Menjual diri demi mendapatkan yang kita inginkan. Dalam hal ini, Naruto menjual dirinya untuk menggantikanku.

Ternyata, ayah yang selama ini kubangga-banggakan tidaklah meninggal karena sakit. Dia bunuh diri! Meninggalkanku dan ibu luntang-lantang dililit hutang yang tak sedikit.

Untunglah, ayah Naruto menikah dengan ibu. Utang kami pun berangsung-angsur mengecil. Tapi sepertinya kesialan tak ingin jauh dari kami. Ayah Naruto bangkrut.

Aku merasa bersalah. Ternyata, yang membuat ayah Naruto bangkrut adalah musuh ayah. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya anak musuh ayah. Dia begitu ingin menjatuhkan keluargaku, keluarga yang telah menghianati ayahnya sehingga ayahnya terbunuh tepat di depan matanya.

Kini aku benar-benar menyesal. Mengapa aku harus begitu pengecut, sehingga menerima syaratnya begitu saja. Syarat yang mengharuskanku egois. Aku menjual Naruto padanya.

Tapi, yang membuatku merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri adalah pengakuan Naruto. Meski aku telah menyakitinya, bahkan menjualnya, dia tetap masih mencintaiku. Mencintai wanita hina, yang menjual kakaknya sendiri demi kebahagiaannya.

Aku yang menjualnya, tapi hatinya tetap mengarah padaku. Dia berbohong, dia berkata pada ayah dan ibu bahwa dia telah berhasil membujuk orang itu untuk menghapuskan utang-utang kami dan dia akan bekerja untuknya. Padahal, aku tau dia tak hanya sekedar bekerja. Dia menjual tubuhnya pada orang itu!

Dia rela menanggung segala penderitaan itu. Tak taukah dia, aku tidak melakukan hal itu dengan terpaksa.

Tertawalah bila kau mau. Aku memang awalnya menyerahkan Naruto karena merasa tak ada jalan lain. Tapi… entahlah. Apakah aku memang melakukannnya murni karena itu atau aku merasa terganggu?

Terganggu dengan senyumannya yang tanpa beban. Pandangannya yang penuh cinta. Membuatku meragukan rasa dalam hati ini.

Hingga malam itu menyadarkanku. Di malam yang harusnya kuhabiskan bersama orang yang telah resmi sebagai suamiku, aku justru mengikuti Naruto pulang.

Keputusan yang benar-benar salah. Di sana, aku melihatnya. Melihat Naruto jatuh dalam pelukan dirinya. Membuatku sadar akan perasaan ini.

Kau boleh mencaciku, mencercaku tanpa ampun! Tapi aku tak bisa menyangkal bahwa rasa sayang ini bukanlah rasa sayang antar saudara.

Semuanya terlambat. Keegoisan membuatku masuk dalam lara ini. Egois, ingin tetap terlihat menjadi wanita sempurna. Aku ingin menyenangkan semua orang. Ibu dan ayah Minato, Kiba, bahkan aku rela mengingkari janjiku pada Naruto.

"Hina-chan kau tak pa-pa?" suara bas seorang lelaki menyadarkanku. Ku ulum senyuman, berusaha menghapus rasa cemas di raut wajahnya.

Sepertinya berhasil. Kini ia tersenyum dan menarikku masuk ke pelukannya.

"Ayo, kita tak mungkin terlambat di pesta pernikahan Naruto kan?" tanpa menoleh ke arahku lagi, dia langsung menarikku masuk ke dalam mobil.

Diam-diam kuhapus air yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata.

Kini keadaan berbalik. Aku yang berdiri di sisinya, menyaksikan sumpah suci yang ditujukan bukan untukku.

Aku tersentak. Tatapanku mengarah tajam ke satu objek. Bunga melati.

Sekarang ku sadar, tak ada yang perlu ditangisi. Tak ada yang perlu disesalkan. Meski kita tak bersatu, rasa dalam hati ini tetaplah sama.

Seperti bunga yang selalu kau jaga, aku tau hatimu tetap untukku.

_Meski lembar ini tak lagi satu_

_Meski tlah ku cabik dan ku nodai_

_Kita tau, lembar ini hanya milik kita berdua_

TAMAT

Aku tau ini sangat terlambat untuk menyelesaikan fic NHTD/HTNH T_T

Tapi aku benar-benar gak bisa dapat feelnya! *teriak-teriak gaje*

Gimana? Tambah gaje?

Untuk yang meminta kejelasan chap 1, mudah-mudahan ini menjawab berbagai pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi itu….

Bagi yang merasa makin bingung, aku gak tau lagi mau jelasin bagaimana T_T *bingung sendiri*

Well, i still need your comment. So, please write in the blank page… *nunjuk-nunjuk bawah*


End file.
